Calico Catalysts
by benedictcumonmybaps
Summary: Stiles finds a kitten by the side of the road; Derek doesn't approve when Stiles takes it it. Well, doesn't /want/ to approve.


Stiles drummed out a beat on the wheel of his jeep as he drove through town, letting out a frustrated sigh when he hit his fourth red light.

"Perfect," Stiles groaned, letting his head fall back, bouncing slightly against the worn headrest. "Now even the _lights_ turn against me? Cool. Awesome. Just…what I need." It wasn't enough that Derek had bared his stupid alpha fangs and called a group meeting, essentially kicking Stiles out. Not that he wanted to spend more time in that burnt-out building than necessary, but still. Hadn't he been through _enough_ with their werewolf's version of _Family Circus_ to warrant at least attending their meetings? He had to be, like, the baby one, at least. Maybe the mom, you know, there but kind of just watching everyone else make a mess. But that would make Derek the dad, and…wow. No, okay. Enough with that analogy.

"Come ON." This light was never going to turn. He was sure of it. It was that kind of day. He was sure the lights would just suddenly _stop working_ and he'd never leave that spot. Ever. He'd live his life here, at the stoplight. Grow old with the stoplight. He could even feel a beard starting to grow that ver -

And then he saw it. A small tuft of calico fur, no bigger than a lacrosse net, huddled by the side of the road. No - it was moving now, right in front of the car, right as….right as the light turned green.

"….no," Stiles started, looking between the light and the kitten, bumbling it's way across the road. "Noo no no no." There wasn't really any indecision to be had. None that came to mind, anyway. He nearly kicked his way out of the car, rushing to the kitten as horns started to bark, forcing rushed apologies from him as he scooped the dumb little thing into his hands, getting back in the jeep moments after the first of the lined up cars started to go around him.

"There ya go. You get shotgun, and you didn't even call it. It's your lucky day, huh?" Stiles hummed, setting the mewing thing down in the passenger seat before turning the car around, heading towards the vet's. Sure, he might be a crazy, kind of really creepy werewolf-vet, but he was a vet. At one point. Pretty sure.

* * *

"…and that's it. He's a relatively healthy little kitten, aside from being an orphan. And a little malnourished."

"Great. Wait, what? An…an orphan?" Stiles started, his gaze snapping up from the kitten…though it didn't stop him from gently scratching under the fur ball's chin.

"You found him at the side of the road, right? And considering he hasn't had food in a day or two…I'd say he was either abandoned, which is unlikely, or this kitten no longer has a mother. He's lucky you found him." Stiles felt his jaw tighten, his fingers twitching as he looked down at the kitten trying to chew on his finger.

"We have more in common than you thought, huh," he mumbled, a smile hinting at the corner of his mouth. "So, uh…how do you…take care of a kitten, anyway?"

"Well," the vet started with a light sigh, making his way to a storage closet. "You're going to need a carrier. You need to keep a small blanket or towel in there, and replace it every day. To feed it, you'll need some kitten formula and a bottle. If he starts to choke when you're feeding him, just hold him upside-down until he stops. Finally, kittens tend to dehydrate, so you'll have to give him a dose of fluids under the skin."

"Ah, you have to what? Exactly?" Stiles stuttered, shifting his feet. No way. How did kittens even survive? The vet smiled, setting a carrier down on the lightly warmed metal table.

"Here. I'll teach you how to feed him," the man hummed, holding up a prepared bottle long enough for Stiles to realize he had to take it. "You'll have to use your finger to get his mouth open a little, then you slip the bottle in." Stiles looked from the bottle to the kitten, turning the small plastic container nervously between his fingers. Never in his life did he think he was going to be a mom. Not this soon, at least. He was still in high school, for god's sake. _Teen Mom_ coming to mind really, really didn't help.

"Uh….yeah, fine. Right. Easy stuff," he mumbled, using his thumb to carefully, _very_ carefully, open the kitten's mouth, pressing his lips together in concentration as he wiggled the bottle into place. It was actually…kind of easy, he realized, a smile sparking across his lips. He could do this. He could actually _do _this.

"Looks like you got the hang of it." Stiles grinned, giving the man a glance before turning his attention back to the fur ball. "What are you going to name him?"

* * *

Stiles half-stumbled into his room, trying to hide a stupid grin as he got the teeny cat carrier in first. It was hard enough to get all the supplies into his room in one go, let alone avoid his dad all the way up the stairs. Well…he hadn't, not exactly. He might have made a promise not to keep the kitten too long, maybe just a week, but they both knew that wasn't true. It was a kitten. Who could pass that up?

"Ohh jesus christ," Stiles breathed, nearly walking into the human wall that melted out of the shadows. Well, you know. Sort of human. "Can't you come into houses like a normal person, like, through the door? Oh. Wait. That's right. My dad might shoot you in the face if he ever catches you here." He sighed, setting the kitten carrier down next to the side of his bed, piling all its supplies next to it.

"What's that," Derek muttered through what must have been clenched teeth, his gaze very intently set on the plastic carrier.

"This?" Stiles started, his grin starting to spread as he reached into the cage to pick up the new, furry addition to the Stilinski family. "This is a kitten. I was sure even _you_ knew what a kitten was, Mr. Big Bad Wolf. You know. It's like a small cat. One could even say a baby ca-"

"I know what a kitten is, Stiles," Derek growled, though some of that edge that was there before had gone. The werewolf stepped out from the corner he'd presumably been waiting in, his eyes flicking over the bundle of purring calico fur currently held in Stiles' arms. "I want to know why you have it."

"_His _name is Anakin, alright. And I found him on the side of the road this morning. Saved him myself," Stiles hummed with a goofy little smile, gently scratching behind the kitten's ears; he was rewarded with a soft, barely audible mewl. Stiles noticed the corner of Derek's mouth twitch, which really didn't help his smirk any. Not at all, to be quite honest.

Which is why he almost burst out laughing when he held up the small critter, watching Derek's eyes widen almost imperceptibly as he stared at the totally bloodthirsty, totally evil ball of fur. The irony was almost too much. "Here, just hold him for a bit. He's already been fed, so I promise he won't try to bite your head off, or whatever you think kittens do."

"Stiles, I don't have _time - _"

"Dude, if you have time enough to magically stalker-ify yourself into my room, then you have time to hold a kitten. Please? For me." Stiles could hear the exasperation in Derek's sigh….and watched with amazement as the sourwolf actually reached up and took the purring creature from his hands, holding it like you'd hold your great great grandmother's precious china. It was adorable. "There. See? No big deal. Now hold onto him for a sec, I gotta go convince my dad that Anakin Stilinski is the coolest name anyone has ever had. Ever."

"_Stiles_ - " Derek started, but the teen had already disappeared, his clumsy footsteps thumping their way downstairs. He let out another breath through his nose and took a seat on the end of the bed, still holding the thing…Anakin…at arm's length. It was cute, though. He could admit that. Not out loud, of course. Never out loud. But he was by himself, he could at least admit, in his mind, that this kitten was fairly adorable. It suited Stiles to a T.

"Stiles just…found you, huh," he grumbled, holding the kitten a little closer to his chest as the thing cuddled against him. He could hear the purring - it was faint, just like the furry creature's heartbeat, but he could hear it. It made him smile, actually. Just a bit. And just since he was alone. He finally let himself scratch behind the kitten's ears, very, very gently, making sure to keep the little thing cupped carefully in one hand.

"Oh. My. God." Derek's head snapped up, his eyes wide as he caught Stiles standing in the doorway, phone in hand. "This is the best thing I've have _ever_ seen. Ever."

"Stiles, if you don't erase that picture, I swear to god I will break your phone. In half."

"Ahh, don't be a sourwolf," Stiles hummed, slipping his phone into his pocket as he took a seat next to the big bad wolf, who was looking less big and considerably less bad by the moment. "Honestly…I think he likes you."

Derek's frown softened, his gaze falling to the creature in his hand. Stiles couldn't help but watch the wolf, smiling gently at the scene. The scene he helped create, no less. He would have been proud, beaming even…but he couldn't bring himself to ruin the moment, not even with a smart-ass comment. Well, that, and the fact that he was falling asleep. Arguments with his dad over which name suited kittens and the last name Stilinski best really took it out of him. His eyes started to flutter closed, his head dipping down to rest against Derek's shoulder.

There was no flinch. He'd kind of expected one, even half asleep. He glanced up to notice the werewolf looking at him, black eyes looking…somehow a lot less intimidating than usual. Kittens had that effect, he supposed. Kittens didn't, however, make werewolves kiss people. Pretty sure. It was Stiles' turn to not flinch when Derek leaned down, pressing a soft, careful kiss to his lips. It was somehow…completely comfortable. Stiles could get used to that. He might've been freaking out had he been more awake, though the more he thought about it, the less likely that seemed. He didn't know what to think of _that_, though, but thinking was now sort of off the menu.

"…I'm not a kitten, Derek. I won't break if you touch me," he mumbled, a smile appearing on his lips when he noticed the werewolf shift uncomfortably, his gaze flicking to the now sleeping ball of fur.

"You don't know that."

"Oh wow. Aren't you just sunshine and rainbows," Stiles sighed, if a bit sarcastically. It only made Stiles smile more when he heard a growl of a reply, his snippy answer cut off when he felt lips approaching his.

"Shut up, Stiles."


End file.
